


Discipline Required

by GalaxyValkyrie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Hair-pulling, M/M, Name-Calling, Office Sex, Painplay, Post Season 7, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Safewords, Spanking, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, authority kink, submissive keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyValkyrie/pseuds/GalaxyValkyrie
Summary: Shiro has a new arm and a new office on the Atlas. He and Keith know exactly how to break them in properly.





	Discipline Required

**Author's Note:**

> This fic took me a lot longer to write than I thought, but I've had the idea ever since S7 came out. Hopefully you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Keith walked briskly down the hallways of the Atlas. After recovering from battle and being released from the hospital two weeks ago, Shiro gave him a tour of the enormous ship. There were many impressive facilities, but the one that was becoming Keith’s favorite was the office Shiro was granted fitting his position as captain.

It wasn’t a very large room, but it had a wide desk with a large window lighting it from behind. Keith had taken to visiting Shiro there every day for lunch, while the new Atlas captain continued to work on whatever project or paperwork had fallen on him that day. Today though, Shiro had informed him that he’d cleared his schedule and that they were free to go with a plan they’d had in the works for a long while.

Since Keith had been in the hospital, his and Shiro’s sex life had been put on hold. And even before that, with the war going on they just hadn’t had the time to be intimate. Keith had been incredibly frustrated by this when Shiro had a massive new arm that he was more than eager to test out. But Shiro had been adamant about Keith resting just a little while longer after being released from the hospital. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Keith, especially since their scenes tended to get a little rough. That was fine though, Keith enjoyed just letting himself go and enjoying the pain he invited Shiro to inflict on him.

But now with Keith more than well rested, it was time to properly break in Shiro’s new arm and new office.

With the sliding door to Shiro’s office in front of him, Keith took a deep breath. Although he couldn’t hear anything through the soundproofed walls he knew that the MFE pilots were getting a quick lesson from him inside, just as they had planned. Ever since becoming captain, Shiro took it upon himself to provide tips to the group since they would be launching from the ship he commanded. Little did they know that today’s lesson was only a pretense to their impending game.

Before he could let nerves get to him, Keith tapped the panel on the side of the door and marched in as soon as it opened wide enough for passage.

“Shiro,” he said, maintaining his normal tone of voice. “I was wondering if you could help me with something.”

At the front of his desk gesturing to a projector image, Shiro stood tall in his pristine garrison uniform. The four pilots surrounding him turned to look at Keith as he strode forward, but Shiro declined to acknowledge him.

“So as you can all see, it would much easier to avoid being flanked with this formation after launch.” Shiro continued his lecture, much to the surprise of the four younger pilots. They knew as well as anyone in the garrison, maybe even more so, just how much Keith and Shiro loved each other. “Now does anyone have any que-”

“Shiro, I could really use your help right now,” Keith continued. If this had been a real meeting for Shiro, Keith would have never dared interrupt him. He had so much respect for Shiro’s leadership and guidance and wouldn’t let himself take away from Shiro’s work.

It took a beat of tension before Shiro finally turned to face him. The look on his face was full of pure disdain.

“Well as you can see, _Keith_ ,” Shiro almost snarled, “I’m rather busy at the moment. Maybe you can come back later.”

“But it’s urgent,” Keith insisted. He couldn’t help but notice Rizavi’s almost panicked look as her eyes darted between the pair. No doubt she was speculating on what could have caused a rift between them. Griffin just looked plain uncomfortable, crossing his arms and looking away. “I need to speak to you right now.”

Before Shiro could respond, Rizavi stepped forward with a truly forced smile. “It’s okay, Captain! We can come back later, right everyone?” There were a couple mumbles of agreement and Rizavi turned to Shiro for approval.

Shiro let out a frustrated sigh and crossed his arms. From anyone that knew Shiro, it was a clear sign of fury rather than acceptance. Keith was lucky that his boyfriend was such a talented actor.

“Fine,” he spat out. “We’ll meet here again tomorrow, same time. I’ll see what poor Keith is so desperate for help with.”

Without another word, Rizavi quickly herded the other three pilots outside while flashing Keith what was probably meant to be a look of sympathy before she stepped out herself.

Keith closed and locked the door behind the pilots and heard the heavy footsteps as Shiro stepped up behind him. Shiro’s human hand slammed into his back, pressing him up against the door. Meanwhile he used his prosthetic to grip his hair and yanked his head back.

“Haven’t I told you not to interrupt me when I’m working?” Shiro whispered darkly into his ear. Keith shivered and a warmth spread in his abdomen.

“Y-you have, sir,” Keith replied.

Shiro tutted disapprovingly. “Yet you still decided to barge in while I was talking to our pilots.” He shifted to grab Keith’s arm and began to steer him behind his desk. “I’d say this calls for some disciplinary action, wouldn’t you?”

Keith felt himself getting wet as he was bent over the desk in front of him. Shiro had been prepared, and there were no papers littering its surface as they usually did. His toes were just barely able to brush the ground as his top half laid fully across the desk.

Suddenly the hand gripping his hair pressed his face firmly onto the cold white metal surface. “I asked you a question, Keith,” Shiro said sharply. “I asked you if you needed to be punished.”

Keith tried and failed to nod as the side of his face was pressed into the desk. “Yes, sir!”

He glanced up from his position to see Shiro smirking down at him. Shiro’s human hand snuck down to the front of Keith’s uniform pants and quickly undid the belt. “That’s better. Now, because you have trouble listening to me, I guess I have to punish you the old fashion way.”

His pants were pulled down in a flash, and Keith was left bare for Shiro to see. While it hadn’t been part of their plan, Keith had thought not wearing underwear would save them some time.

“And not wearing underwear like a little slut too?” A hand groped at his cheeks and he tried his damnedest not to make a sound. “Wearing your uniform improperly is a disgrace to the garrison. You should be glad I’m the one that caught you so I can set you straight!”

A sharp strike smacked against his ass and Keith couldn’t help but let out a startled yelp. Shiro removed his larger hand from Keith’s head and gripped both of Keith’s arms, pinning them above his head.

“I’m going to spank you twenty times. After each hit, you count out how many I’ve done. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Keith acquiesced, still feeling the linger pain of the initial hit.

“Good.” Shiro’s hand struck down again and Keith whined at the sting.

“One,” he quickly said. As anyone could tell, Shiro was incredibly strong, and he was definitely holding back with the strength behind his initial swing. There was no doubt once they reached the main event of the scene the pain would be much worse. Or from Keith’s perspective, better.

The second and third hits came quickly, one after another. By the fourth hit, Keith was struggling to keep his breathing even. He was positive the skin of his rear was already turning red, judging by the heat radiating from the region. Something about that sort of pain just made Keith’s arousal spike beyond anything he could control.

“Five!” he cried out as the fifth strike came down hard. A wetness began to moisten the outer lips of his hole and he tightened his muscles there, trying to prevent himself from dripping out onto the floor below. But Shiro’s hand struck just as he did so, and he let out a startled squeal as an even more pleasurable feeling reverberated through him in tandem with the burning on his rear.

“I didn’t hear a number,” Shiro taunted him as Keith struggled to catch his breath. “Are you already hurting too much to count when we’ve barely started? Or….”

A finger trailed down the crack of his ass, stopping when it reached that wet folds at Keith’s front.

“You aren’t supposed to enjoy your punishment, Keith.” Shiro scolded him angrily.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Keith replied meekly. Shiro dipped two fingers into his hole as he whimpered, and then held them in front of Keith’s face.

“Look at this. You’re such a slut you can’t even be disciplined. You’d better clean this up,” he growled at him.

The fingers pressed against his lips and Keith obediently opened his mouth to suck them clean. Something about the angry disapproval in Shiro’s voice made it so easy to submit in a desperate attempt to please him. The taste of his own slick didn’t deter him from running his tongue around Shiro’s fingers, and he made sure they were completely clear before Shiro pulled his hand back.

“If this hand isn’t enough to put you in your place, I’ll need to do something drastic.” Shiro swapped his grip of Keith’s arms to his human hand, and the prosthetic came to rest against the stinging flesh of his ass. “I’m still getting used to this new arm, you know. I can do so much more with it than the last one. I’m not even sure how hard it can hit, but now you can be useful and help me find out. Can you at least do that much?”

“Yes, sir.” Keith responded. He trembled violently as he felt Shiro stroke his flank with the new arm, and suddenly he felt Shiro pause. With a shift, he leaned down to speak in his ear.

“Remember your safe word?” he asked softly, voice suddenly lacking the harshness from before. Despite any amount of preparation, Shiro always made sure to check in with Keith before doing anything new. Keith was more than appreciative of this.

Keith turned his head to look at Shiro and gave him a small smile. “Yeah. Red.” A standard safe word, but it served its purpose perfectly well.

Shiro returned his smile and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before straightening up fully.

“Alright, we’re starting over from one. And this time I better not catch you enjoying it.” Shiro commanded, raising the floating hand away from Keith. Keith closed his eyes and braced himself, not entirely sure how much pain to expect. The prosthetic was something completely foreign to him, and with Allura’s crown crystal powering it no one knew it’s full capabilities.

He heard a whoosh as Shiro’s arm whipped through the air and when the blow landed he let out a scream. The pain was intense; Shiro’s new arm was made of a hard metal, and the feeling was much more similar to being hit with some sort of a paddle than a human hand. It left his ass throbbing, and his toes curled.

“One!” he choked out, still reeling from the sensation.

“That’s better.” He could hear amusement in Shiro’s voice as he wound up for another strike. It came just as quickly as the first, landing lower down where his has met his thigh. Tears welled up in Keith’s eyes when he counted ‘two’, and his entire body tried to flinch away as Shiro patted his ass. “You should see the marks I’m leaving.”

This time Shiro backhanded the other side of his ass, and he cried out again. The next several blows alternated on each side, and even with his eyes clenched shut wet tears started to streak down his face.

After a particularly harsh hit Keith sobbed, tears flowing freely as the stinging pain enveloped him. He tried to pull his arms away from Shiro’s tight grip. “P-please sir, it hurts so much…!”

“It’s supposed to hurt,” Shiro chided him. “You should have been good if you didn’t want to be punished.”

“I p-promise I’ll be good, sir, please-!” He was cut off as another strike came. “E-eleven!”

Keith continued to babble pleas as the punishment continued, pain driving any coherent thoughts from his mind. Shiro didn’t bother responding.

Each strike was getting harder as Shiro tested out just how much strength he could put into the swing of his free-floating arm. Every time he was struck, his whole body shifted across the desk, dragging the rough material of his uniform shirt against his sensitive skin. There was no way he could reach the same level of brutality with his human arm, reaching incredible speeds as his arm sliced through the air to strike against the already marred purple and red skin of Keith’s ass. Keith had no mind to worry about the consequences of the intense bruising, only able to focus on his own choking breaths between sobs and overwhelming ache in his limbs.

Finally though, they had reached the end. Shiro’s arm reached back and prepared for a final brutal hit. “Are you going to listen to me from now on, Keith?”

“Yes, sir,” Keith slurred, barely able to form words anymore. His face was splotched red and he sniffled pitifully.

“Good boy.”

The resounding _smack_ echoed across the office and mixed with Keith’s final howl of pain. He could feel the exact outline of where Shiro’s hand had struck, white hot burning in the spot standing out far beyond the throbbing across the rest of his bottom. Curling into himself as best he could with Shiro still pinning him down, he allowed himself to sob openly. He wasn’t able to hear the sound of Shiro’s belt being undone or the zipper being pulled down.

Fingers return to his hole as Shiro’s fingers re-entered to give his walls a quick stretch. His entire crotch was soaked, slick basically pouring out of him and starting to leak down his thighs. Despite his arousal, he barely recognized the feeling of Shiro’s fingering as he sobbed into the surface of the desk.

“You’re going to be a good boy and take my dick properly now,” Shiro instructed him. “You aren’t allowed to come until I tell you. That’s an order.”

“…y-yes, sir,” Keith mumbled out.

“I couldn’t hear you, Keith,” Shiro said sternly, shoving his fingers more harshly into Keith, grinding against his most sensitive spot until he was sure Keith couldn’t ignore it. “Tell me what I ordered you to do.”

The stimulation was overwhelming and Keith’s limbs twitched involuntarily. “I’m going to take your dick, and not come until I’m told to, sir!”

“Very good.” Keith basked in the praise. Shiro’s fingers pulled out of Keith’s dripping wet hole and he felt something hot press against it in their stead. He hadn’t felt Shiro’s cock in so long, he was desperate. The pain from his ass was impossible to ignore as he moved, but he pressed his hips back against Shiro. Shiro’s large hand came up to hold him steady. Then his cock pressed forward, past his sensitive entrance and as deep as it could go in one slow thrust.

The stretch of the cock inside him had Keith whining at the hot sensation against his inner walls, filling him just like he wanted. Having had such a long absence from fucking, Keith’s hole felt like it was being reshaped as it stretched to perfectly match Shiro’s size as he took him inside.

Shiro barely wasted a moment before he pulled all the way out with the tip just barely resting inside his rim. He thrust in slowly once again, letting Keith feel every second of his cock pushing into him. Hips pressed against Keith’s ass as he rested at the deepest point and he let out a hiss at the sting.

“I want you to feel me every time you move,” Shiro said darkly. Letting his hips grind against Keith’s even as the other man began to whimper. “Your body was just made to take my dick.”

The words soothed Keith’s pain. Nothing was better to Keith than the thought of being perfect for Shiro, and it showed in everything he did. Especially in moments like this as he submitted himself to Shiro’s every whim.

Shiro kept his thrusts even and slow as long as he could, but before long Keith could feel the intensity picking up. Each time the sound of skin slapping against skin rang out into the room, Keith felt the waves of pain renew themselves once again. But this time the pain mingled with his pleasure and it was such a sweet mix. It wasn’t long before Keith was struggling to hold back an orgasm.

“I feel you getting tighter,” Shiro said. Restraint was evident in his voice as he clearly struggled to hold back his own pleasure. “Just hold on… a little while longer…”

Keith wanted to cry again, this time from frustration. He wanted so badly to come, but at the same time he wanted to obey Shiro’s order. Shiro was thrusting fast into his hole now, the wet noises echoing up. There wouldn’t be much more waiting before Shiro came, and he knew he could last if he tried.

Shiro’s hand deftly switched from pinning Keith’s arms back to his hair. He brutally yanked him back until his back was a beautiful arch, and finally there was a sudden rush of wet heat inside of Keith as Shiro released his cum far into his depths. Keith nearly succumbed to the need to orgasm then and there, his hole tightening around Shiro against his will.

Shiro took his time regaining his breath, even as Keith squirmed beneath him in a pleasurable agony. After a moment he spoke, “You were such a good boy. You can come now.”

As Keith finally was able to release the tension in his system with his hole clenching uncontrollably, Shiro scraped the metal of his prosthetic cruelly against the brutalized skin of Keith’s ass. Keith didn’t even make a sound, and the world went white around him.

 

* * *

 

 

The feeling of Shiro pulling out of him drew Keith back to reality. He was still bent over the desk, but Shiro must have at some point released his grip on his hair. The sticky feeling of the combination of their fluids dripping obscenely out of him and onto the floor made Keith whine.

“Are you alright, Keith?” Shiro’s voice was back to its normal gentle tone as he leaned in to check on his fucked out boyfriend. The scene was definitely over. Keith was too tired to let out more than a ‘hmm’ as a reply. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you cleaned up.”

Keith didn’t bother to open his eyes because he knew he could trust Shiro to put him back together after tearing him apart so thoroughly. He recognized the sound of a drawer opening, and suddenly felt a careful hand lifting his face to wipe away the remnants of tear tracks away from his face. Afterwards he felt a wet wipe pressed against his front, mopping up the remaining stickiness.

There was a moment of hesitation before Keith was suddenly lifted away from the desk. He made a halfhearted noise of protest against being disturbed, but it quickly died in his throat as Shiro pulled him against his wide, warm chest. He sat them back into his large desk chair, careful not to jostle Keith’s still tingling oversensitive bottom.

“Keith.” Breath brushed across the hair at his temple. “You need to drink some water.”

Keith thought of declining, but he knew Shiro was only trying to take care of him. He shouldn’t deny him that.

“…kay.” He finally allowed his eyes to crack open, and saw Shiro tip the bottle of water against his lips. Shiro made him drink half the bottle before setting it aside and allowing Keith to settle back against his chest. His prosthetic arm came up to stroke at his hair, shockingly gentle after the onslaught Keith had suffered from it not too long before.

“How was it?” Shiro asked him, after a moment’s quiet rest.

Giving it a thoughtful pause, Keith replied with confidence. “Fucking fantastic.”

A warm laugh came from Shiro along with a ruffling of his hair. “I should have guessed. But I don’t think you’d say that if you could see the condition your ass is in right now.”

“I can feel it perfectly well for myself thank you,” Keith snarked back. “And it’s exactly what I wanted. I hope I feel it for a week.”

“Not if you want to pilot you don’t,” Shiro chided him. “I got a pain relief cream for the bruises that you definitely need to use soon. The last thing I want it to have put you in danger while you fly Black.”

Keith doesn’t have the heart to argue with him. “The whole thing was amazing though. Thank you, Shiro.”

Shiro’s cheek comes to rest against the top of his head. “You don’t need to thank me. I love you, Keith.”

Keith smiled, letting himself be pulled in for a nap against the radiating warmth of Shiro’s chest. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed.  
> If you notice any errors please let me know!
> 
> I'd really appreciate any feedback you might have, and if you're uncomfortable with putting your username on an explicit fic you can always comment anonymously. :)


End file.
